


Complement Art: To Soothe a Savage Breast

by rosiedoesfic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Art, Bandom Big Bang, Complement piece, M/M, Painting, To Soothe a Savage Breast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedoesfic/pseuds/rosiedoesfic
Summary: NOTE: CONTAINS SPOILERSThis artwork was painted to complementDarkrosaleen's'To Soothe a Savage Breast', created as part of the2017 Bandom Big Bang.Acrylic on canvas.When I first read this fic, there was one scene which stood out to me as a great capture of the mood of the fic and of the sort of eerie, remote places that I associate with roadtrips and rural America late at night.I hope I captured it, too.Some minor details have not been captured in reproducing for upload.





	Complement Art: To Soothe a Savage Breast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen). Log in to view. 



> **NOTE: CONTAINS SPOILERS**  
>   
> 
> This artwork was painted to complement [Darkrosaleen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/profile) '[To Soothe a Savage Breast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291168/chapters/27940962)', created as part of the **2017 Bandom Big Bang**.
> 
> Acrylic on canvas.
> 
>  
> 
> When I first read this fic, there was one scene which stood out to me as a great capture of the mood of the fic and of the sort of eerie, remote places that I associate with roadtrips and rural America late at night.
> 
> I hope I captured it, too.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Some minor details have not been captured in reproducing for upload._

_All images are clickable to view full size._

Main image:

 

Band detail:

Gas station detail:

Context image:


End file.
